


Better Man

by cottonyunie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Smettila di straparlare. Resteranno tutti ammaliati dal tuo talento, esattamente come me.»Akaashi Keiji x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader





	Better Man

Le lancette dell'orologio segnavano le sei in punto, nella penombra di quello studio dai colori freddi e spoglio di ogni decorazione. Solamente una presenza sostava dietro una scrivania in legno, laccata di bianco, mentre con le lunghe e sottili dita sfogliava le pagine ingiallite di un'agenda scura consumata dal tempo.

Numerosi scatoloni ancora sigillati occupavano il pavimento marmoreo, impazienti di essere liberati dal peso che portavano. L'intera casa era sommersa dal disordine, tipico di un trasloco, e niente era al suo posto. Le pareti, da poco ritoccate con un bianco panna, erano solcate da numerose tracce a matita, che componevano gli spazi riservati a quadri e fotografie. Infondo, quella casa sarebbe stata piena zeppa di opere d'arte e bozze veloci, disegnate più e più volte perché mai abbastanza soddisfacenti.

L'uomo sorrise al pensiero, mentre nella sua mente si figurava l'immagine della sua dolce compagna, gli occhi magnetici travolti da una serietà encomiabile che seguivano i tratti leggeri della matita, mossa freneticamente sul foglio dalle sue mani candide, le labbra strette tra i denti in una lenta tortura e le sopracciglia sfoltite contratte in un cipiglio. I polpastrelli anneriti dalle mine che allontanavano i tentativi del ragazzo di concederle una pausa, mentre la sua voce acuta strillava divertita.

Dal canto suo, Keiji brancolava nel buio. Aveva scritto e cancellato almeno quattro volte quel capitolo, quasi convinto che l'ispirazione avesse perso la via verso quella nuova casa. Era davvero troppo emozionato, nonostante non lo desse a vedere, di poter finalmente condividere appieno la sua vita con la persona che amava. Non era pratico nelle questioni sentimentali, ma quando i suoi occhi si posavano sulla sottile fede dorata che portava all'anulare, sapeva che era la cosa più giusta che avesse deciso nella sua intera vita.

Riprese a sfogliare il libricino consunto, adocchiando appunti e frasi sparse, che aveva scarabocchiato preso dalla frenesia e dall'ansia di poter perdere quelle poche idee che gli attraversavano la mente confusa.

Uno sbuffò lasciò le labbra morbide del moro, ormai stufo di non riuscire a mettere insieme più di due righe. Si alzò, diede uno sguardo alle scatole sovrapposte e rigorosamente sigillate, nemmeno immaginando di mettere in ordine tutta quella roba da solo, e poi portò la sua concentrazione sull'orologio metallico che portava attorno al polso sottile.

Era ancora presto, ma trepidava all'idea di vedere il sorriso soddisfatto incorniciare il volto di quella che era ormai sua moglie, mentre gli occhi le brillavano intensamente e le gote erano arrossate dalla timidezza, pronta a far svanire la sua solita spavalderia.

Sentì un magone allo stomaco, mentre pensava a come lei fosse riuscita a far fruttare la sua passione, a come quella sera ci sarebbe stata una mostra di arte contemporanea che contemplava le sue opere. Lui, invece, non era riuscito a combinare un bel niente, sprecando anni di vita per lasciare ogni cosa a metà. Prima la pallavolo, poi l'università. E adesso, non era in grado di scrivere niente che lo soddisfacesse.

Come poteva sentirsi invidioso dei successi della donna che amava? Perché non riusciva a limitarsi ad ammirare il suo talento e a sostenerla, senza bramarne un po' per sé?

Non accettava la natura meschina dell'uomo, egoista e stizzoso anche davanti ad un sentimento puro come l'amore.

Si diresse a passo svelto verso l'ambiente che avrebbe ospitato la cucina, dove un mobile a penisola di granito ospitava una macchinetta da caffè di medie dimensioni, il primo apparecchio elettronico ad essere stato perfettamente montato quando avevano messo piede per la prima volta in quella casa trascinandosi dietro pesi su pesi di cose inutili. Fissò ansiosamente il caffé scendere, con tutta calma, e posarsi nella tazzina bianca e nera di porcellana. Lo bevve tutto d'un fiato, quel liquido amaro e scuro come i pensieri che lo tormentavano, rovinando uno dei periodi di cui più avrebbe dovuto gioire nella sua vita. Prese un respiro, dopo aver posato la tazza nel lavello, per poi precipitarsi ad afferrare il cappotto nero e le chiavi tintinnanti e chiudersi fuori di casa.

La temperatura era sopportabile, nonostante quel marzo fosse stato più freddo e fitto di intemperie del solito. Si infilò con un gesto rapido nella macchina nero metallizzato, usurata dalle guide spericolate e dalle nottate estive passate in collina ad osservare il cielo, stretti l'uno all'altra con quella sicurezza che accompagna l'adolescenza e quelle risate sincere che si perdevano nel vento calmo delle notti di agosto. Nell'abitacolo dell'auto si disperse una canzone jazz anni '60, che fece comparire un sorriso sulle labbra sottili di Keiji. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il loro primo appuntamento. Era stata lei ad organizzare tutto, intraprendente ed impulsiva come sempre. Era arrivata quasi al punto di riarreddare la piccola e popolata cucina di casa, pur di rendere tutto perfetto. Aveva lavorato sodo, occupando i pomeriggi con un part-time, per poi comprare biglietti del cinema alla sua numerosa famiglia e ordinare quella stanza con quell'aria spensierata che pensare alla vecchia New Orleans le donava. Sedie di legno, musica in vinile e l'atmosfera soffusa di una semplice abat-jour. Lo aveva costretto a ballare su quelle note altalenanti per tutta la sera, senza lasciare che il sorriso abbandonasse mai i loro volti.

Il moro sentì una stretta al petto. Era un idiota, per il solo pensare a certe cose. Il suo lato negativo veniva sempre fuori per rovinargli i momenti migliori, impedendogli di godersi gli attimi di felicità che lo circondavano. Si morse con forza il labbro inferiore, mentre il sole lentamente lasciava spazio alla luna limpida che avrebbe sorvegliato su di loro quella notte.

«Razza di stupido...» borbottò, un ghigno esasperato sul volto pallido, mentre le dita si muovevano a tempo di musica sul volante. Dopo tutto quel tempo, lo aveva contagiato, con tutta la sua allegria, la sua voglia di vivere e la sua passione per ciò che il mondo le aveva offerto. Certe volte, gli ricordava estremamente il suo amico di liceo, Kōtarō. Ma, in effetti, tra fratelli si ha un'intesa unica e la cosa non lo meravigliava affatto.

Era deciso a non dubitare più di sé stesso in quel modo. Se non riusciva in ciò che faceva era solamente perché non aveva abbastanza fiducia in sé stesso. Si riduceva a perdersi tra i suoi pensieri indesiderati, piuttosto che mettere a frutto quel tempo e concentrarsi sul lavoro.

La fila di persone che sostava pazientemente infondo alla strada, poco trafficata, lo avvertirono di essere giunto a destinazione. L'edificio che ospitava la mostra non era un enorme teatro o qualche galleria d'arte. Era un piccolo ritrovo per artisti di ogni genere, che aveva faticato e sudato per spargere notizia e farsi conoscere, ma che alla fine era riuscito nel suo intento e, adesso, inaugurava la sua prima mostra artistica.

Un moto di orgoglio attraverso le sue vene, come una scarica elettrica, mentre attraversava la strada e si piazzava dietro la folla di gente. Nonostante pensasse di essere in anticipo -la mostra non sarebbe iniziata prima di un'ora e mezza da allora-, valutò come ottima la sua idea di uscire di casa così presto. Non avrebbe potuto probabilmente mettere piede lì dentro, se si fosse attardato di qualche altro minuto. La curiosità era vivida negli occhi della gente, mentre i loro orecchi erano tesi per accogliere le note piacevoli provenienti dall'interno, pronte ad accompagnare dolcemente il sogno della spumeggiante ragazza.

«Kei-chan! Kei-chan, da questa parte!» si sentì richiamare il moro, da una voce piuttosto familiare. Da una porticina che affacciava sul vicolo laterale della strada, comparve una figura minuta e sorridente, intenta a sbracciarsi per farsi notare dal ragazzo. I corti ricci scuri erano racchiusi in due codine laterali, mentre gli occhi ambrati, carichi di emozione, erano fissi sul moro.

Keiji accennò una corsa, in direzione della bambina, ora con un sorriso sornione sul volto. Era quasi ridicolo che una bambina lo chiamasse in quel modo, ma era una sensazione piacevole, che lo faceva sentire parte integrante della famiglia. Appena la raggiunse, la piccola raggiante gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, faticando un po' per raggiungere la sua altezza e costringendolo a piegarsi sulle ginocchia.

«Tua sorella è dentro?» domandò il moro, carezzandole pacatamente la testa. Ricevuta una risposta affermativa, lasciò che gli afferrasse la mano e lo conducesse dentro, mentre la melodia diventava man mano più nitida, così come la vista del viso delicato della sua Hana. Un gruppo di ragazzi, che Keiji conosceva fin troppo bene dai tempi del liceo, era concentrato sugli strumenti musicali posti in un angolo della saletta accogliente. Le pareti erano imbrattate da scritte di ogni genere e colore ed in alcuni punti erano prive di intonaco. Un tavolino di legno, che sosteneva un serie di spartiti, ammucchiati disordinatamente l'uno sull'altro, un posacenere che conteneva un paio di cicche spente e tre bicchieri, riempiti con un liquido ambrato, sostava al centro della piccola stanza. Una porta sgangherata la divideva dalla zona più grande, dove si sarebbe tenuta la mostra, composta da un lungo corridoio che sboccava in uno spazio quadrangolare abbastanza ampio. A differenza di quell'angusta stanza, il resto dell'area versava in condizioni meno precarie, grazie ai continui tentativi di economico restauro da parte degli usuali frequentatori.

La futile irritazione che pareva aver abbandonato Akaashi lungo il tragitto si fece rapidamente spazio in lui, non appena si accorse della figura sorridente che sorseggiava un qualche alcolico, chiacchierando amabilmente con una ragazza dalla folta chioma scura, legata in una coda alta. La pelle candida era velata dall'accenno di un rossore, mentre con le dita sottili si ravviava, quasi timidamente, una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Il luccicare, sotto la flebile luce fredda del neon, dell'anello che portava all'anulare rassicurò, seppur in minima parte, il moro.

Si diede ancora una volta dello stupido, per aver dubitato per qualche istante della purezza di quei sentimenti travolgenti che lo avevano preso in ostaggio anni addietro. Sapeva perfettamente che avere successo nel lavoro, lontano da lei, sarebbe stata una mera soddisfazione passeggera.

Il disagio era evidente sul volto dai tratti morbidi e ben delineati della giovane donna, che stringeva nervosamente un bicchiere di vetro coordinato a quelli poggiati sul tavolino. Era spanzientita da quell'imperterrito atteggiamento spavaldo del suo interlocutore, eppure non poteva permettersi di alzare il tono o ribellarsi in alcun modo contro colui che aveva investito sul suo talento e messo a disposizione i fondi per la mostra. I suoi occhi castani, più scuri di quelli del fratello ma ugualmente magnetici, vagavano lungo la stanza, senza mai soffermarsi sul viscido sorriso lascivo che albergava perennemente sul volto scarno dell'uomo. Non era sgradevole alla vista, ma il suo bell'aspetto svaniva davanti all'aria falsamente affabile che lo caratterizzava. Se non fosse stato un tale opportunista, probabilmente lo avrebbe persino considerato affascinante.

A passo svelto, Keiji raggiunse la coniuge in difficoltà e non perse tempo a circondarle la vita con il braccio allenato, stringendola a sé contro il torace ampio, fasciato da una camicia di lino blu nera. Il sollievo sostituitì presto la sorpresa sul viso cereo della ragazza, che finalmente si sentiva a casa, tra le braccia accoglienti del suo uomo. Un gelido scambio di guardi tra i due, però, la spinse a rimediare il prima possibile a quella situazione.

«Keiji...pensavo ci avresti raggiunti più tardi.» accennò un sorriso, poggiando una mano su quella del moro, stretta alla stoffa della camicetta che copriva il suo fianco sottile. Puntò lo sguardo su quello del neo-marito, implorandolo interamente di non attaccare briga. Effettivamente, non ne ebbe nemmeno il tempo, in quanto i musicisti furono rapidi ad accogliere l'amico con un gran vociare. Keiji salutò i tre con un cenno della mano, riportando subito la sua attenzione sull'uomo che aveva difronte. Chinò leggermente il capo, in segno di un rispettoso, quanto riluttante, saluto.

«Ōshiba-san, ne è passato di tempo.» furono le parole del ragazzo, contornate da un forzato sorriso di cortesia, presto ricambiato.

«Stavo proprio proponendo ad Hana-san di cogliere l'occasione e prenderci un caffé, qualche volta. Il lavoro è lavoro, anche in liete occasioni come questa...sono sicuro che sarà un successo.»

«Stiamo giusto arredando l'appartamento in cui siamo trasferiti, potrebbe venire a trovarci.» la nota di ilarità emersa nella voce pacata di Akaashi spinse l'uomo a congedarsi, lasciando finalmente i due in pace.

Keiji puntò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, osservandola sospirare estenuata. Tutto l'entusiasmo le era stato portato via da quella spiacevole conversazione, ma l'ansia era ancora presente e non accennava a svanire. L'idea di deludere le aspettative di tutta quella gente la tormentava e terrorizzava tremendamente.

«Ehi.» sussurrò il moro, sorridendole orgoglioso, quasi divertito davanti all'espressione costernata del suo volto. Se lui provava per lei una tale ammirazione da esser quasi mutata in invidia, la ragazza era, al contrario, assolutamente insicura ed inconsapevole del proprio talento.

«Grazie al cielo sei arrivato, stavo per esplodere. Non bastava tutta quest'ansia che mi sta torturando da quando sono arrivata, ci mancava solamente quel cascamorto a peggiorare tutto...me lo sento, andrà malissimo, i miei disegni sono orrendi e nessuno capirà il loro significato e sarà la mia prima e ultima mostra e--»

Keiji non aspettò un'altra singola parola e si precipitò sulle labbra carnose di Hana, zittendo le sue paure ed infondendole quanta più sicurezza potesse. Strinse i fianchi morbidi della corvina tra le sue dita callose, mettendo tutto sé stesso in quell'intreccio di lingue e passione. Ormai l'aveva capito, che per lui lei era tutto. Che ogni suo successo era condiviso, così come ogni terrore ed ogni gioia.

Una serie di fischi, seguite dal rullare dei piatti di una batteria, li interruppe, facendoli ridacchiare sommessamente. La ragazza rivolse il dito medio ai tre, prima di tutti suo fratello maggiore Kōtarō, per poi allontanarsi a malincuore dalle tanto bramate labbra di Keiji, che man mano le si riavvicinava, divertito.

«Smettila di straparlare. Resteranno tutti ammaliati dal tuo talento, esattamente come me.»


End file.
